1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for intrusion detection through doors and windows and more specifically relates to an adjustable alarm device for sliding doors and windows.
2. Background of the Invention
Many homes and businesses are victimized by intruders that gain unauthorized access through doors and windows. There are several patents that disclose a variety of devices that provide for locks and alarms for sliding doors and windows. However, many of these devices are mechanically complex and therefore expensive to manufacture. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 6,388,572 “Selectively Positional Intruder Alarm for Sliding Windows and Doors” issued to Salter on May 14, 2002 discloses a portable device for sliding doors and windows. This device requires specially shaped ends to engage the tracks of a window sash that opens vertically. It is not suited to horizontally sliding doors and windows and so has a limited application in a house or business setting thereby reducing its usefulness and marketability. Therefore, this is a continued requirement for a simple, inexpensive and portable sliding window and door alarm that can be used in all sliding window and door applications.